<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Russians and Broken Transporters by iwuvspockyboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187713">Of Russians and Broken Transporters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwuvspockyboi/pseuds/iwuvspockyboi'>iwuvspockyboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Transporter, Transporter Malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwuvspockyboi/pseuds/iwuvspockyboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov wasn’t really sure what to expect when he started fixing the transporter with Scotty, but he was sure it wouldn’t be more than maybe a little electric shock or something. Imagine his surprise when he gets transported to strange universe, which was oddly blocky..? </p>
<p>	Next time, he was staying faar away from the transporter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Pavel Chekov &amp; Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov &amp; Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Russians and Broken Transporters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chekov ducked down to avoid Scotty’s absentminded hand, and Scotty pulled back guiltily as he remember that Chekov didn’t like people touching his hair.</p>
<p>	“Ay, laddie. I didn’t mean to- er, sorry.” Scotty blurted, then awkwardly ducked back down into the wires of the transporter. Chekov resisted letting out a sigh, and instead pasted on his cutest smile.</p>
<p>	“Iz okay, Meester Scott. Many people are forgetting thees.” Chekov choked out, trying not to sound angry. He know the Scot didn’t mean to touch his hair, and he didn’t want to make him upset. </p>
<p>	But for gods sake, if someone patted him once more, he was going to jump into the warp core chamber! His anger was well worth it to him to see his friend smile in relief, and Chekov cleared his throat.</p>
<p>	“Well, back to ze work, yes?” He reminded Scotty, who startled for a moment, and then continued his passionate rant about the transporter mechanics.</p>
<p>	Chekov started to tune out the man, as he knew what he talked about already. He nodded absentmindedly every few seconds and continued working on the transporter.</p>
<p>	It took a few seconds for Chekov to realize that Scotty had started talking about something different, ion storms or something- But he was hardly paying attention, focused on fixing the transporter.</p>
<p>	“Ah, well, Chekov, we might have to stop the repairs. Ion storms always lead to nasty business.” Scotty reminded him, reaching out to drag Chekov off the transporter pad. Chekov skillfully dodged his hand and continued to fiddle with the open wires of the transporter.</p>
<p>	“Meester Scott, I will be fine. The transporter iz very safe.” Chekov said, hardly paying attention. He fiddled with the wires intently, and Scotty watched him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>	“C’mon, lad, get down from there. It ain’t safe.” The scotsman wheedled,  about to turn off the transporter until the ion storm passed. Chekov internally rolled his eyes and huffed, but he started to step of the transporter when he realized something was wrong. He looked around at the quickly disappearing transporter room in a panic, trying to step off the pad.</p>
<p>	“Ay, no!” Scotty cried, furiously tapping away at the controls. Realizing his efforts were futile, he watched in horror as Chekov slowly disappeared.</p>
<p>	As for Chekov, he watched in horror as the <br/>mans panicked face was replaced with someone else’s panicked face- someone.. significantly rounder than Scotty..? But why did he bear such a strong resemblance?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            —————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Scotty was not having a great day, and he knew it was about to get worse when someone transported onto the transporter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While it was off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“W-What in tarnation!?” He cried, unable to do anything but watch the mysterious young man almost fell over. The curly haired guy looked around in horror, and- damn, getting another look at him, he looked to be 15! And what on earth was he wearing?</p>
<p>	“Meester Scott!?” The kid cried, decidedly Russian. Russian.. Russian?  A Russian kid who looked suspiciously like a certain ensign with a bowl cut complaining on the bridge, and wow, his hair was so curly.</p>
<p>	“C-Chekov!?” Scotty crowed, still a bit in shock. As the kid continued to stare at him in horror and confusion, Scotty tripped the silent alarm. Who knows who this kid really was. With all that’s happened with this transporter, he’s not risking it.</p>
<p>	“But.. But you’re old! And chubby! And where am I!? And why is everything so blocky?! And what are you wearing!? And-“ The so called ‘Chekov’ chattered on and on, frantically reaching up to tug on the curls that were currently frizzing on top of his head.</p>
<p>	Scotty waved his hands in the air is some sort of motion for him to silence.</p>
<p>	“Alright.. Che- Erm, you.. Who are you? <br/>Why’re ya here?” Scotty inquires, hand on his phaser. He wasn’t sure who this kid was, but still,  he wasn’t excited at the chance of stunning this strange Pavel (?).</p>
<p>	“I don’t know!! I was just helping you- and you look so different?? I was helping you with the transporter, and now I’m here, and you look strange,<br/>and so does the transporter room?” Chekov babbled, still seemingly frozen to the transporter.</p>
<p>	Suddenly, the doors slid open to reveal a suspiciously familiar hazel eyed man and tall Vulcan who followed him in, both immediately looking over at the panicked teen.</p>
<p>	“Scott. Care to explain who our guest here is?” Almost-Kirk (At least, that’s who Chekov thought he was) inquired, vaguely motioning toward him.</p>
<p>	“Er, Captain, he just appeared! The transporter wasn’t even on!” Scotty said, while he messed with the switches on the console, trying to figure out what was wrong with the transporter.</p>
<p>	“Keptin... Kirk?” Chekov said tentatively, hands nervously twitching at his side.  </p>
<p>	“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Kirk snapped, glancing back at Spock, who simply observed Chekov.</p>
<p>	“I..My name is Pavel Chekov, sir. Thees... thees is the Enterprise, yes?” He said, quickly thinking through the possible theories. Only one theory made the most sense, but it couldn’t be! ...Could it?</p>
<p>	Two security guards, who Chekov hadn’t noticed earlier, were creeping forward. Kirk motioned them back with a wave of his hand, and narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.</p>
<p>	“How did you get here? The transporter wasn’t active.” He asked, still looking at him with suspicion.</p>
<p>	“Well.. I was on the Enterprise, fixing the transporter with Meester Scott, when I just ended up here! Also, uh, where is here?” Chekov started to babble again, quickly realizing that there was a high chance he wasn’t getting back home.</p>
<p>	“...The Enterprise? Chekov, if you are who you say you are, you are on the Enterprise.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, sir, I kind of figured that this might be.. an alternate universe? Everything iz familiar, but a little weirdly shaped.”</p>
<p>	Spock, who had remained silent since he came in, piped up.</p>
<p>	“Captain, was there not an ion storm that just passed us? If this is indeed Chekov, it is likely that he is in fact from an alternate universe.”</p>
<p>	“I see.. Well, let’s verify who he is, just in <br/>case.” Kirk concluded, motioning for Chekov and the security guards to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kirk wasn’t really sure what to think, at this point. This Chekov-lookalike had randomly appeared, transporting while the transporter was off, and scaring the living daylights out of Scotty. Doctor McCoy was able to verify the identity of Chekov, matching the DNA with a muttered ‘Well, wouldn’t you know..’ while Chekov just stared in amazement at his surroundings.</p>
<p>	The kid, who actually looked pretty similar to Chekov when you looked close, was sitting on a medbay bed looking around in wonder. Kirk, who was awkwardly standing off to the side, decided to ask him a few questions.</p>
<p>	“So, Mister Chekov-“</p>
<p>	“Ensign, Sir. Ah- Sorry for interrupting!”</p>
<p>	“Ensign, then. So, what governments and such do you have there?” Kirk asked, curious about the other universe. The only other alternate universe he had seen wasn’t exactly pleasant.</p>
<p>	“The Federation, sir, and Starfleet.”</p>
<p>	“I see... we have that here, too, then.” The Captain looked at him again, considering.</p>
<p>	“You are quite young, Chekov. How did you manage to get on a starship? What is your position?”</p>
<p>	“Well, I’m sewenteen. I’m pretty smart, though, so I went through zee Academy wery quickly. I am zee navigator!” Chekov said, quickly answering his questions.</p>
<p>	“My, that’s young. Our Chekov is a bit older. Speaking of him, would you like to meet him? I suppose it couldn’t do much harm, at least until we can send you back.” Kirk offered, smiling down at the smart teen. He always had a soft spot for kids, and this one reminded him of himself a little.</p>
<p>	Chekov perked up, grinning widely. He looked positively manic, and he asked excitedly,</p>
<p>	“You.. you can send me back?! Thees is great news!” Chekov claps his hands together, and he barely resists the urge to jump up. He would see his friends again!</p>
<p>	“It isn’t exactly our first rodeo with alternate universes, anyway. So, Chekov, want to meet our very own Chekov?” Kirk offered again, knowing he himself would definitely be curious to meet himself.</p>
<p>	“Oh, wow, I can? That sounds awesome!” Chekov said, now curious about himself. How would he look? Would he be ask smart? Was he a navigator, too?</p>
<p>	“He’s been briefed on the situation, I believe, so he should be down here soon.” Kirk said, getting up to head back to his station.</p>
<p>	Chekov modded, leaned back against the bed. Another him, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Chekov was having a good day. Waking up in <br/>his boyfriend, Hikaru’s arms and getting Alpha Shift on a star -mapping day. He could just relax the whole day, no surprises, no evil plant pollens or such. Just whispered jokes with Hikaru and watching the stars.</p>
<p>	At least, that’s what he thought the day would be like. Now, headed down to medbay to meet a alternate version of himself (who was seventeen for some reason?), he could scarcely believe he thought today would be normal.</p>
<p>	“I must have jinxed it..” Chekov muttered, walking through the halls of the Enterprise. Most of the people avoided his glares, too scared to approach him when he was in that type of mood.</p>
<p>	Lost in thought, he barely realized he was nearing the Medbay. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.</p>
<p>	He was greeted with a nod from the Captain, who motioned to one of the beds.</p>
<p>	“Well, have fun, I suppose.” The Captain smiled, and his eyes glinted with amusement.</p>
<p>	Chekov let out a sigh as soon as he went past, hoping to god that his counterpart wouldn’t be as weird as he was as a seventeen year old.</p>
<p>	He was greeted with a exact replica of his younger self, looking distastefully at the view screen of the reader that was next to his bed. He was scrolling through it with interest, barely disguised curiosity and wonder on his face.</p>
<p>	Chekov clear his throat, and the curly haired boy looked up at his, face shifting to a look of surprise.</p>
<p>	“Ah.. Hello.” Chekov tried, awkwardly nodding his head down at the kid. He quietly died inside as he realized that this kid still hadn’t gotten the hair treatment to calm his curls down as he had. </p>
<p>	“Oh wow! So you are me, yes? Or you? Or us??” The younger Pavel exclaimed, jumping up to get closer to his counterpart.</p>
<p>	“Ah.. It would appear so, yes. It’s.. nice to meet you.” Chekov lied. He wasn’t exactly keen on meeting other versions of himself, after learning what the mirror Chekov did to the Captain. He could barely imagine ever trying to hurt Captain Kirk.</p>
<p>	“So.. I think I have figured out where our universe become different!” The younger Chekov began, and before Chekov could blink he was spouting off stuff about Romulans and black holes, and at one point he think said something about Spock. Spocks? He wasn’t really sure at this point.</p>
<p>	At this point, he was a little curious about the younger Chekov. Yes, he was smart, but not that smart. </p>
<p>	“And I don’t think I’m supposed to know this, but the old Spo-“</p>
<p>	“Why are you so smart? I am intelligent, but not to that extent.” He queried, interrupting the younger Chekov. He realized that he sounded quite rude, but was too impatient to care at that point.</p>
<p>	“I am not quite sure myself, but I was born een space, so perhaps zat is the reason?” Chekov asked, ignoring his counterparts tone. He looked at him expectingly.</p>
<p>	“No, I was born in Russia. In a place around Moscow. So.. what is your life like on zee other Enterprise?”</p>
<p>	“I am the navigator, as are you, yes? I also help a lot in engineering. I was working on the transporter when.. well, you know.” The younger Chekov waved his hands a bit, then settled them by his side.. He looked up at his older counterpart, and smiled slightly.</p>
<p>	“Well, you haff asked your questions, now I can ask mine!” He exclaimed. Before the older Chekov could say anything, the younger was spouting off questions faster than he thought he could talk. Was he this hyper as a teenager? </p>
<p>	“So, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? What is your rank? ..Are your parents alive? Why is everything so blocky here? Why are the computers so thick? Why are the lights so dim? I can barely see anythi-“ The older Chekov cut him off.</p>
<p>	“Calm down, for goodness sakes! I did not talk this much as a child..” Chekov practically screamed. He could see the Doctor McCoy snicker at him in the corner, and he glared at him.</p>
<p>	The younger Chekov seemed to take it in stride, though, and just continued to peer up at him expectantly.</p>
<p>	“I haff a boyfriend, yes, I am a Ensign as well- Wait, your parents are not alive? I’m.. sorry. I don’t know what your universe looks like, but everything here looks normal to me.” He huffed out, talking as fast as he could, trying to say it all before the younger could interrupt him with questions. </p>
<p>	“Boyfriend? Ooh, who is it?” The younger one cried, grabbing the older Chekov and shaking him a little.</p>
<p>	The older stepped back a little, shaking off his hands.</p>
<p>	“His name is Hikaru Sulu, and he works as the pilot. He-“ He stopped, noticing that his counterpart had got bright red, and seemed to share the smile he got when he had a particularly stupid idea.</p>
<p>	“He is? Oh.. I know a Hikaru.. ANYWAY-“ The younger navigator was pointedly looking away, trying to hide his red face. </p>
<p>	No way am I letting the chance to gossip with an alternate version of myself slip by. The older Chekov grinned, excited.</p>
<p>	“Oh? What about this Hikaru were you saying?” Chekov asked, grin turning slightly maniacal.</p>
<p>	The younger Chekov shifted away, and for once, he didn’t seem to know what to say. He honestly seemed to look like a tomato at this point, the only person who could possibly look redder was Scotty when he was drunk.</p>
<p>	“He.. I.. I think I like him..” Chekov finally admitted, and the red started to fade from his face a little. Older Chekov grinned gleefully, remembering how Hikaru had a crush on him- not the other way around!</p>
<p>	“Well, in thees universe, we love each other. Is should be similar in the other universe, yes?” The older Russian said, in a kindly tone. He was about to ruffle his curls, but realized how he had hated that at a young age as well. He settled for giving him a pat on the shoulder, and a grin.</p>
<p>	“I should hope so.. but.. I have to wait a year to tell him, anyway. M-Maybe even after I become 18 he will not like me! What if he thinks I’m too young?” The frantic energy returned to the young Chekov, and he started fiddling with his hair again in a panic.</p>
<p>	“He will, he will, calm yourself. He likes me, hm? It will be fine.” The older said awkwardly. He hated to see the distraught teen, but emotions made him want to run away screaming. He was good at edgy Tumblr posts and kissing, not advice.</p>
<p>	“I suppose... Well, I’m glad I could meet you, Ch- er.. Pavel?” The teenager offered with a smile. The older Chekov smiled back and then gave him a pat on the back.</p>
<p>	“I should get back to my station, I suppose. It was.. well, interesting to meet you, yes? You wait until you are eighteen, and I’m sure he will like you.” Chekov smiled awkwardly once more, than made his way to the door. Chekov paused, and turned around at the door. The younger Chekov looked back up at him, and tilted his head.</p>
<p>	“Also, he thinks the ‘Everything was inwented in Russia’ bit is hilarious.” The older Chekov gave him  a scary smirk, and then practically swaggered out of the door.</p>
<p>	Chekov stared at the door, even as he left. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and flopped back on the bed.</p>
<p>	“Yunno, I think that’s the most I’ve ever seen ‘em talk or smile. You should consider yourself lucky.” A familiar Southern voice snorted from behind him. Chekov sat up and looked around to see a much scrawnier version of his own country doctor.</p>
<p>	“You look... very different..” He blurted, before he could stop himself. Dr. McCoy raised a eyebrow at him, and sighed.</p>
<p>	“Don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know what type ‘a person I am over there.” McCoy interrupts him before he can say anything about his McCoy. Chekov shrugged and inspected his McCoy more closely. He had a resemblance, but he really wasn’t too similar. He seemed to talk and act like him, though.</p>
<p>	“Good luck with your little boyfriend.” McCoy remarked smugly. Chekov’s face colored immediately, and he whipped around again to look at him in horror.</p>
<p>	“You heard!?” Chekov exclaimed. McCoy smirked at him and let out a laugh.</p>
<p>	“It’s not like you were being quiet.” He said, continuing whatever paperwork he was doing.</p>
<p>	“Transporter room to Sickbay.” He heard the panel on the wall say, before McCoy strode over too it.</p>
<p>	“McCoy here. What is it?”</p>
<p>	“Bones, we’ve got a way to send Chekov back to his universe. Send him down here.”</p>
<p>	Chekov grinned.  It seemed like those two would always be the same!</p>
<p>	Chekov smiled and nodded his head at McCoy. McCoy tilted his head back at him before continuing his work.</p>
<p>	Chekov made his way to the door with a excited bounce in his step. Home! He was going back to his Enterprise, and he had managed to get some good advice along the way as well. Not the usual type of adventure, but hey, it was fun.</p>
<p>	He entered the transporter room with a smile on his face. Kirk nodded at him kindly and Spock seemed to have a pleased expression. The older Chekov was there, and he gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>	“You ready to head back? The transporter is ready to go.” Kirk told him, giving him a pat on the back.</p>
<p>	“How.. How did you even do it? I didn’t even <br/>know thees was possible..” Chekov asked, mystified. Only theories existed, currently.</p>
<p>	Kirk shook his head, and laughed.</p>
<p>	“Your world will figure it out soon enough. Anyway, we need to send you  back quickly. Before the window of time closes.”</p>
<p>	Chekov stepped onto the transporter pad nervously. He wasn’t sure he would even get back to his world with all his limbs attached. He knew Scotty had done this, as the scotsman was stranding there, covered in grease. If anyone could pull miracles out of their butt, it was Scotty.</p>
<p>	“Oh, thank you for the advice, Chekov!” He said, before he felt the familiar transporter sensation wash over him. He watched his surroundings with relief as they shift ed into the transporter room he knew and loved.</p>
<p>	He stepped off the transporter pad to almost trip over a grease colored lump. He took a closer look at this lump and realized it.. it was Scotty? The man looked exhausted, and had probably passed out while working. Chekov wondered how much time he really had been gone.</p>
<p>	He gently nudged Scotty and tried not to laugh when Scotty murmured something about eggs in Scottish. The tired man blinked up at him for a few seconds, before wobbly standing up and staring at him. Scotty confusedly reached out to touch his arm, before pouncing onto him and hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>	 “S..c..o-otty.. C-can’t b.. breathe..!” He managed to get out, desperately trying to get some air. The man dropped him, before clasping his shoulders and sniffling pitifully.</p>
<p>	“W.. Where have ya been? It’s been a week? I.. I thought ya had died!” He exclaimed, hugging him again, less tightly.</p>
<p>	“It.. It ees a long story, Scotty. We should tell zee Keptin I’m back.” Chekov patted him on the back, smiling. The scotsman sighed happily, and gave his shoulders a quick squeeze.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          ————————————————–—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“The Captain’ is gonna be happy. Sulu looked permanently depressed when you were gone.” The scotsman remarked on the way to see the Captain. He wigged his eyebrows and gave Chekov an odd look.</p>
<p>	“I think he might like you..” Scotty said, slapping him on the back.</p>
<p>	Chekov let out a sigh. He would be 18 soon but... this was going to a long year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been working on this one for a while, so.. yeah! Come yell at me on my useless tumblr!</p>
<p>@justafamdee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>